


Exactly How It Never Was

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly How It Never Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinervasTorch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervasTorch/gifts).



Chris thought he was being very clever when he skipped last period. He figured with Mrs. Bentley distracted and all the other teachers busy elsewhere, he would have no trouble changing into casual clothes, and then sneaking out the back gate and catching the train over to that big new shopping mall, where he could disappear into the crowd. 

Not that Chris liked the mall. No, he’d rather be having spitting competitions over the side railing at the overpass, and seeing who could hit the fat guy in front of them right on his bald patch…but the mall would have to do.

Besides, he knew for a fact his cousin Pete – who was also wagging - was holed up in the bra section at Walmart because he’d spotted his maths teacher in the food court. Ah, the beauty of technology…Chris mused. Pete had text him during lunch break, begging him to come and smuggle him out of Walmart. “Dude,” Pete had eloquently typed in the SMS slang of lazy teenagers such as himself. “Dere’s dis tall, fat chick givin me da weirdest look. U gotta rescue me!” 

And so Chris decided this was enough of an excuse to blow off last period: a friend was in need. “Yes, I will rescue u, sissy.” Chris had text back, knowing such a reply would incense him no end. 

The first part of Chris's escape plan worked perfectly. He got out of the school grounds with no difficulty. 

And so Chris thought his problems were over. He swaggered into Walmart like he owned the place and found Pete had managed to move onto the entertainment section, and was trying to scab a cigarette off his sister’s ex-boyfriend, Ian. 

“C’mon.” Chris said, tugging at his jacket. 

“Nah, I need a cigarette!” Pete protested loudly.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” Ian snapped. “Here! Take the whole packet!” he continued, thrusting a pack into Pete's eager hands. 

“Thanks, dude!” he called as Chris dragged him out of the store and into the adjoining car park. He laughed and turned to face him. “So, you decided to blow off school! Finally.”

Chris smirked. 

“So what's with that Sebastian dude? The weird European guy? God, he is so weird. I mean, what’s his deal?.”

Chris laughed too. “Yeah. I dunno what the hell his beef with the world is. He’s such a freak.” Chris grinned. “And he hates my guts.” 

They had a good laugh about that, all at Sebastian’s expense, of course. 

Chris spent the rest of the afternoon in the car park with Pete, loitering and lurking and just generally being a nuisance and pest-to-society. 

He walked home that evening, carefree, trying not to laugh as Pete tried to chat up a bunch of blonde girls in short skirts who were brutally rebuffing his advances. Not that he noticed. No, he thought he was God’s gift to women. Rather like Chris, actually…

Yep, Chris had no problems at all. He was free as a bird. Nothing to worry about.

What he wasn’t counting on was a substitute teacher being there last period when he skipped…a substitute teacher who actually bothered to call the roll. 

So the next morning he was dragged in front of the Deputy Headmistress. And was then screamed at for five minutes straight about all the school rules he had violated by skipping last period. 

Chris zoned out about thirty seconds into Mrs. Clayton’s lecture, and only came to when he heard the words: “There will a punishment for this, Chris!” 

Chris’s head snapped up. “What?!” he demanded. “Heaps of people skip school all the time and you never give them any form of discipline!” Chris all but shrieked. “I skip one lousy period and I get this school’s version of the electric chair?” 

Mrs. Clayton smirked. “Ah, but this is not the only period you have missed, Mr Evans,” Mrs. Clayton opened a yellow manila folder. “This is your school file, complete with attendance record. And it shows here that you have missed five periods in the last three weeks!” she thundered.

Chris looked at the ground and cursed under his breath. 

“What was that?” Mrs Clayton asked sweetly.

“Nothing.” Chris said quickly. 

“Good.” She replied sharply. “Now, as for your punishment…”

* * * * *

Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes. As soon as he walked into class, his eyes landed on blonde pretty-boy Chris Evans. 

“You!” they said in unison. They both looked startled. 

Sebastian’s green eyes narrowed dangerously. “And what’s a pretty boy like you doing in a dump like this?” he sneered sarcastically. 

Chris felt himself bristle. He was in a bad mood already. He didn’t need some random dude with a bad attitude stuffing his day up any further. 

“I skipped a period.” Chris snapped irritably. 

“Ooh!” Sebastian sneered. He suddenly felt the need to take his anger about the imposing situation out on someone. “You’re such a m-a-a-a-n!”

“Don’t call me that!” he snapped in return. 

“Aww, what’s da matter?” Sebastian mocked. 

Chris _hated_ feeling stupid. 

Sebastian was sitting a few seats to his left. There were four other people in class so far: Hannah Newnham, the school cow; Damian McDonald, the school underage-alcoholic; and Terry and Jerry Wong, identical-twin-hellraisers who had caused a scandal recently after having been caught trying to light some illegal fireworks under Mrs. Clayton’s yellow Mustang. 

Car would look better black anyway…Chris mused boredly, putting his feet up on the desk – that is, until he quickly put them back down in horror after realising Sebastian had beat him to it. He wouldn’t be caught dead doing the same thing as Sebastian Stan. 

Unfortunately for him, Sebastian had noticed what he had done, and grinned widely in triumph. 

Chris’s blood boiled. He couldn’t take much more of this. What the hell did this guy have against him, anyway? Just because he was good looking and popular and had a cool car and…and…and was good at spitting off the edge of balconies…

What am I good at?! Chris suddenly asked himself. His best friend Sean was good with cars. His brother Scott was good at maths. God, even Pete was good at something: computers. And that Sebastian was smart at everything…good at school all-round.

So what was Chris good at? He didn’t really have a strong point at school. He was too busy with his social life and keeping certain…facts…about his life hidden from people at school to really focus on his studies. 

All of a sudden he felt guilty. He really should study more like Sebastian…

Whoa, whoa! Chris told himself. Don’t give yourself crap just because this Sebastian piece has no life and fills up all his free time with schoolwork because he ain’t got nothin’ better to do…

It sounded pathetic, even to Chris.

He was very quiet for the next two hours, spending the whole time staring at the spitwad-coated ceiling and turning a lot of things over in his head. If only things at home were different…

Looking at Sebastian, he realised one thing: he was screwed.


End file.
